Craig Logan
Craig Logan is a Scottish musician and music manager. He was the bassist of Bros. Life Craig Logan was born on April 22, 1969, in Kirkcaldy, a town at the east cost of Scotland. He started playing guitar at the age of ten and later got a bass guitar by his parents. Craig went to Camberley Comprehensive School in Surrey, England, the same school that Matt and Luke Goss attended. Craig met Matt in the school lunch line where Matt asked Craig if he could lend hin 50 pence. Craig did so, and they became friends, together with Matt's twin brother Luke. In 2001, Craig Logan met Australian singer-songwriter Danii Minogue, younger sister of Kylie Minogue, while she was recording material for Neon Nights. In early 2002, the two began dating, and in March 2002 the media reported that they had become engaged.Dannii Minogue to Marry at www.theage.com.au, March 1, 2002 In December 2002, however, the couple decided to end their relationship."Dannii Breaks Up with Boyfriend" at www.smh.com.au, January 24, 2003 Up to now (2015), Craig remained unmarried and has no children. Career At school, Craig Logan was a member of a school band called "Stillbrook". When Matt and Luke left their band called "Blue", they asked Craig whether he would join them as a bassist to form a band of their own. Craig agreed, and the trio started playing music together, thus to laying the foundation of Bros. In the band, however, the attention always was focussed on the twins, leaving Craig in the background. He later said: "it was like the two blond ones and the other one, and I was the other one."Ian Burrell: 'I never wanted to be famous': Craig Logan on the Bros years at www.independent.co.uk, July 30, 2011 The british pop magazine Smash Hits even once referred to them as "Matt, Luke and Ken" because no one knew or fancied Craig.Caroline Briggs: The lasting legacy of Smash Hits at news.bbc.co.uk, February 2, 2006 Late in 1988, Craig hat to go to hospital after their tour, burnt out due to the stress they experienced during the tour. He therefore left the band January 1989. His differences with the band management resulted in six legal actions which he won all. The experience gained by studying the contracts with the lawyers helped him to better understand music business and gave him an interest in the business side of the music. After leaving the band, Craig first attended the Royal College of Music and took piano classes. He started songwriting and producing. He also managed Kim Appleby and was nominated for an Ivor Novello Award as a co-writer of her hit single "Don’t Worry". At the age of 25, Logan became vice-president of International at EMI Music where he worked, among others, with Robbie Williams, Tina Turner and Garth Brooks. In 1999, Logan left EMI and started to work with the artist manager Roger Davies with whom he went on to oversee worldwide tours and worked on releases for acts such as Tina Turner, Sade, Joe Cocker and M People. He co-managed Pink with Davies for several years. In 2006, Logan became the Managing Director of the RCA Label Groupj at SonyBMG UK (now Sony Music). He left the company in 2010 and started Logan Media Entertainment (LME) as an international artist management company. LME now have offices in London and Los Angeles. The managed artists unclude Anastacia, Dido, Cher Lloyd, Aston Merrygold, Andreya Triana, Kyle and Devin and My Crazy Girlfriend. Images → See also Craig Logan/Gallery#Images and Category:Images of Craig Logan Craig3.jpg|1988 Craig Logan 2011-02.jpg|2011 Videos References External links * Craig Logan at Wikipedia * Craig Logan Discography at www.discogs.com Category:People